<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save me from this burning heat by myhead_myuniverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075336">Save me from this burning heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhead_myuniverse/pseuds/myhead_myuniverse'>myhead_myuniverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha! Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Feelings Realization, Hurting Peter, Hypersensitive Peter, Legal Peter Parker, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega! Peter, Secret Crush, Smut, first heat, spideycap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhead_myuniverse/pseuds/myhead_myuniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The teenager’s head snaps up at the sound of the Captain’s voice. The older man is leaning on his desk, every knuckle turning white. “Steve?”</p><p>“He’s presenting. Fuck Tony. I… I can’t stay here.” Fuck, why didn’t he think about that before, Peter is presenting. It makes sense, the boy’s 18th birthday was two weeks ago. </p><p>Peter isn’t dumb, he knows what it means. Though he can barely concentrate on anything, he understands now the new wave of heat rushing through him. He’s an omega. </p><p>Steve turns around to leave, making Peter whine once more. “Please M. Rogers… Steve.” He moans loudly. “Please, please, it hurts so much.”<br/>Tony can see every muscle in Steve’s body clench. He knows that Cap’s conscience is pushing him to go even though his body wants nothing more but to stay and take care of Peter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Save me from this burning heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“M. Parker seems to be in a great amount of pain”</p><p>Tony is on his feet before FRIDAY is even done, aggressively pushing the button for the elevator. He runs in, impatiently hitting the ground with his foot. When the door finally slides open he rushes through the hallway, asking the AI to call Cap before swinging Peter’s door open. His eyes scan the room finding the boy sitting in the corner, folded over himself, his arms around his knees, head press against his legs.</p><p>His whole body shaking and sweating.</p><p>“Hey kid.” Tony makes an effort to keep his tone light, opposite to his usually heavy and sarcastic. Peter slowly, painfully, lifts his head. “M. Stark … It hurts so much.” He sobs, Tony’s heart breaking in a million pieces.</p><p>The kid’s tough, he’s strong, almost indestructible, he’s never seen him in so much pain. “Can you tell me what happened Peter?” Worry laces his voice. Please Peter, have a good explanation. FRIDAY runs scans of his protégé, everything coming up negative except for the fever running through his body. “I don’t… I don’t know” He cries, a tear rolling down his face. “It hurts so much, it burns.”</p><p><br/>Panic takes over Stark’s body. Breathe in, breathe out. He can hear Steve’s footsteps echoing through the hallway.  “Wha…” The soldier stops dead on his track, a groan escaping his lips. Steve’s face scrunches up as a delicious smell fills his nose. “Fuck Tony, I can’t stay here.” Rogers says over Peter sobbing once again.</p><p>The teenager’s head snaps up at the sound of the Captain’s voice. The older man is leaning on his desk, every knuckle turning white. “Steve?”</p><p>“He’s presenting. Fuck Tony. I… I can’t stay here.” Fuck, why didn’t he think about that before, Peter is presenting. It makes sense, the boy’s 18th birthday was two weeks ago.</p><p>Peter isn’t dumb, he knows what it means. Though he can barely concentrate on anything, he understands now the new wave of heat rushing through him. He’s an omega. That’s why Steve’s voice, an alpha’s voice, seems so soothing to him and why Tony, a beta, isn’t affected like Steve seems to be.</p><p>Everything clicks in the mechanics’ head as he looks back and forth between the two. Steve turns around to leave, making Peter whine once more. “Please M. Rogers… Steve.” He moans loudly. “Please, please, it hurts so much.”</p><p>Tony can see every muscle in Steve’s body clench. He knows that Cap’s conscience is pushing him to go even though his body wants nothing more but to stay and take care of Peter. “How long do you think you can control yourself?” Stark asks making panic flash through Steve’s eyes. “A while, I think. Why?”</p><p>The billionaire seems to think before answering. “I need you to keep an eye on him while I make a few calls to get suppressant fast.” Steve almost winces at the thought of the staying alone with the boy. “You should find another beta Tony, you can’t rely on me with this.”</p><p>“They’re all gone.” He replies making Steve’s eyes widen. “What?” Tony gets up making his way to the door. “Clint, Bruce and Wanda are gone. You know, the mission with the guy that hates alphas?” Steve nods remembering the meeting he attended. “Natasha’s gone too. There’s only us three and Buck in the building.” Bucky, an alpha, unable to control himself. Bad idea.</p><p>“Ok, yeah, be fast Stark.”</p><p>“Steve” Peter whines almost as soon as Tony’s gone. “Hurts so much.”</p><p>“I know kid.” Cap answers barely able to look at him suffering.</p><p>“Please, help me.” He sobs loudly.</p><p>“I can’t.” Steve breathes out. He squeezes his eyes shut pressing the heel of his palm against his eyelids. An idea pops off in his head, sitting right next to the other superhero. He shuffles closer to Peter pressing one of his hand against the back of Peter’s neck. Parker moans pressing back into the touch. “Is it better?” Steve asks hoping it had, at least, helped a little. “Yeah.” The boy breathes out. “Still hurts but, at least, I can breathe and think.”</p><p>Steve sighs in relief, it won’t last but he can have a few minutes of break. “I’m sorry.” Peter finally lets out, words rolling off his tongue with difficulty. “For what I said and what I’m going to say when it’ll become too much again.”</p><p>“Don’t be.” The super soldier smiles, he knows what it is to feel like you’re not in control of yourself. “It’s not really your fault.” They stay a few minutes in silence before the younger man muster the courage to speak up. “Can I tell you something a little awkward?” He leans his head back, getting more of his skin against cap’s. “Yeah, sure.”</p><p>“If you lose control…” He tries to keep his voice steady, but all he can focus on his Steve’s fingers slightly moving against his neck.</p><p>“Peter.” He interrupts him to say he won’t, but Peter beats him to it.</p><p>“No, I know. You’ll say you won’t and everything but…” He takes a deep breath. “But if you do, it’s ok.” Steve frowns, clearly not expecting what came out of his mouth. “What?”</p><p>“It’s fine. I’ll enjoy it, you’ll enjoy it and I’ll stop suffering. Everybody wins.” Rogers is one hundred percent sure everyone can see the panic in his eyes. The kid is openly admitting he wants to have sex with him. “You know what you’re ask…”</p><p>Peter rolls his eyes. “I’m not dumb. I know what happens when an omega in heat and an alpha are together.” He can feel the warmth coming back, the simple touch suddenly not enough to contain the heat. “Together. Alone. With a bed.” His words seem more and more whiny as the heat comes back. Steve looks at the bed and back to Peter. “I’m so wet, Steve.” Parker’s voice sends shivers down his spine. He knows this, he can smell the slick pouring between the boy’s legs. “Peter, stop please, I can’t”</p><p>“Yes, you can. If you don’t want to, it’s fine, but you can take what you want. This is consent Steve, before I lose any sense of control. This isn’t the heat talking, it’s me.” Steve can see, in Peter’s face, his control slowly vanishing.</p><p>“He’s kinda right.” Tony says leaning against the doorstep. Steve gulps, his hands shaking as he takes them off the kid. “Do you have the suppressants?” The billionaire shakes his head slowly. “Talked to Cho, she said it’ll become worst then it normally would because of his heighten senses.” Steve curses under his breath. This isn’t good, it really isn’t. Peter is already crying from the pain and the burning sensation spreading through his body, he doesn’t know how he’s going to survive if the heat gets worse.</p><p>“So what do we do?” Tony doesn’t answer coming closer to give Peter two pills that he takes and swallows without thinking about it. “What was that?”</p><p>“Contraceptive.”</p><p>“What?! What the fuck Tony?!” The soldier panics jumping on his feet.</p><p>“Sir?” FRIDAY cuts him off. “M. Barnes is trying to access the floor.” Curses escape both man’s lips.</p><p>“I’ll go see him.” Cap offers trying to walk pass the billionaire, but Tony stops him, a hand on his chest. “Two alphas fighting for an omega in heat. Good idea, genius.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes, in a classic Tony way and turns on his heels to leave the room. “I’ll go” He stops halfway through the door. “Take care of him.”</p><p>Steve groans, he’s so fucked.</p><p>*********</p><p>The soldier sits on the edge of the bed his eyes focusing on his own hand instead of the suffering boy. Every time he looks at him all he can think about is how hot he would look under him, pressed against the mattress and he can’t go down that road.</p><p>He tries to breathe through his mouth, keeping the sweet smell away from him but he can taste it on his tongue. Steve is so lost in his own head that he doesn’t notice Peter managing to get up on his feet. The younger man makes his way to the blond and straddles his lap.</p><p>Steve winces at the pressure on his already hard cock and places his hands on the kid’s waist. He can’t help it, he can’t help the way his body is reacting, how his mind and his conscience are slowly losing. “Please” Peter whispers pressing kisses down his jaw and to the corner of his lips.</p><p>That’s when all Steve’s willpower jumps out of the window. He turns his head capturing Peter’s lips with his in a bruising kiss.  His fingers dig harder in the boy’s hips, pulling the younger man against him.</p><p>Peter rolls his hips pulling a moan out of the captain’s mouth. “Steve.” He whines loudly. “Steve, please.” The older man flips them around, laying Peter on his back. Steve quickly strips him of his clothes making the boy moan in relief. He runs his own fingers down his chest itching to touch himself, but Cap catches his wrists before he can, pinning them above his head. “Please, please, please.” He keeps repeating, his dick red, angry and leaking precum on his stomach.</p><p>God. He wants to taste it so bad, Steve knows it probably tastes so sweet. He looks back at Peter’s face, a sob raking through his body. He doesn’t have time. He pushes the younger man’s legs open running his fingers against the inside of his thighs. “Alpha.” Peter cries, muscles shaking underneath Steve’s hands.</p><p>The boy calling him Alpha makes Rogers groan in the back of his throat. He doesn’t waste any time and circle his finger around Parker’s hole. He can already feel how wet and open he is, the first finger easily slipping inside of him without any resistance. The brunet moans at the intrusion pushing his hips down to meet Steve’s hand. “More Alpha, please.” He doesn’t need to be told twice before he pushes another finger, this one slipping in as easily as the first. Fuck. Peter is more than ready to be fucked.  </p><p>He pushes a third, just for good measure before pulling them out. The omega whines under him, chasing the feeling of fullness. Steve quickly takes off his clothes discarding them on the floor. He wraps his fingers around himself, pushing against the base of his cock where his knot is already swelling. He can’t help it, it’s been so long since he’s had sex with an omega and he’s been holding off for a while.</p><p>He pumps himself a few times before pressing the tip of his erection against Peter’s hole. The superhero moans, pushing his hips down to take more of Steve inside of himself. Cap watches himself slowly disappear, the boy’s hole stretching around him as he pushes himself forward.</p><p>“Alpha.” Peter moans loudly as the blond bottoms out. The alpha groans hiding his face in the crook of the boy’s neck.</p><p>He pulls his hips back before pushing back in. He sets up a fast and hard pace much to the omega’s pleasure, loud moans and whines spilling from his lips. Peter feels so so good around him. God. “So good for me Omega.” His words make the boy under him moan and push his hips back in sync with his. “Taking me so well.”</p><p>The older man hitches up one of Peter’s legs on his shoulder pushing himself even deeper. The next trust hit the boy’s prostate making him arch his back and moan loudly. “Feels so good Alpha. Want your knot so bad.”</p><p>He can feel his knot push against Peter’s walls, stretching him even more. “I need it Alpha, please!” The omega can feel himself getting closer and closer.</p><p>“It’s coming baby.” It takes only a few more trusts before he buries himself deeper inside of Peter, his knot locking them together. The pressure against his hole and the feeling of the Alpha coming inside of him pushes Peter off the edge, his own cum painting his chest.</p><p>Steve presses kisses across the boy’s shoulder. “You ok?”  He whispers close to his ear. The younger man only hums wrapping his arms around the captain’s neck, eyes already half closed.</p><p>Steve reaches for the tissues on Peter’s nightstand and wipes down the mess he made of himself. The older man manoeuvres them so Peter would lay comfortably on his chest.</p><p>A low rumble of satisfaction is resonating through his chest.</p><p>The word mate echoing with each beat of his heart.</p><p>He’ll be scared tomorrow, he’ll try to fight it off tomorrow. Right now he just wants to enjoy the moment, enjoy their bodies perfectly fitted together.</p><p>His eyes detail the boy’s face, little smile tugging the corner of his lips. God.</p><p>He’ll freak out about numbers tomorrow.</p><p>He runs his fingers up and down the sleeping boy’s back before slowly drifting of too.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot. Leave a comment if you want.<br/>Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language.</p><p>Love you,<br/>Lauren xxxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>